The Alton Ochsner Medical Foundation of New Orleans is planning to serve as the fiscal and administrative agent for a multi-institutional consortium dedicated to clinical cancer research. This consortium covers the geographic areas of southerns Louisiana and south central Mississippi. These are (1) The Ochsner Clinic (OC) of New Orleans, (2) The Baton Rouge Clinic (BRC) (3) The Hattiesburg Clinic (HC) of Hattiesburg, MS, and (4) The South Louisiana Medical Center (SLMC) in Houma. Collectively these institutions see in excess of 2000 new previously untreated cancers per year. Also the geographic catchment area has a rather narrow radius; i.e., for 3 or the 4 institutions 90% of cases live within 50-70 miles of the treatment center. This allows for the close follow up necessary for clinical trials. Although the consortium as a unit has a limited clinical research experience, the staff of the OC has had considerable clinical research experience which will greatly assist the other isntitutions in initiating their programs, as well as in quality control. Also both the BRC and HC were part of the SWOG cancer control program. The P.I. for this CCOP has been a PI with the Western Cancer Study Group from 1972-1975 as well as an investigator with CALGB from 1976-1982. These were both through the PI's former affiliation with the Ellis Fischel State Cancer Hospital and the University of Missouri Medical Center, as well as through Ochsner. SLMC is a teaching hospital for OC residents and fellows. The research bases with which the CCOP is affiliating are the Comprehensive Cancer Center of the University of Alabama in Birmingham (UAB) and the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. UAB is geographically the closest cancer center to the CCOP. This proximity will allow for an active exchange of ideas and personnel as well as quality control. The highest priority will be given to UAB Center Protocols, as well as to new protocol development and design. When there are no conflicting UAB protocols, the CCOP will utilize Southeastern Cancer Study Group protocols. It is anticipated that the Ochsner CCOP Consortium will become one of the most effective research units in the United States.